What Would Happen
by TvRomances
Summary: What would happen if Jay and Erin were dating before the show started. This has all the scenes from each episode from the show with what would happen if Lindsay and Halstead were dating.
1. Stepping Stone

**This is what would happen in each episode if Erin and Jay were dating before the show ever started. I will write a chapter for every episode of the show.******_ Italics are Erin's thoughts. _**These will all be written from Erin's pov. I tried to write from Jay's pov and it didn't sound right. I will try and update this as much as possible. Please review my story when you get doneI will update this and my other story Knight In Shining Kevlar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

* * *

I was pouring a cup up of coffee when Jay walked up to me handing me his coffee mug to pour some in. I did this and as I grinned and said "Katelyn asked about you."  
"You still haven't told her about us yet" Jay said even though he already knows the answer to that question. Nobody else knows about us besides the Intelligence unit. We both thought that if we hid it from Voight we would hell to pay if he ever found out. He was pissed for a while but then accepted it. But I new that he wasn't really happy, I think he was just happy with the fact that I had finally found someone.  
Jay just sighed and responded with his usual "Tell her I said hi"  
I laughed and stood in front of him "Maybe I will tell her about us. Maybe then she will stop flirting and making passes at my boyfriend when we go out together." With every word I had stepped closer to him. Now I was just leaning against him. I could tell he was trying to catch his breath with me being so close. I just wanted to test him to see his restraint with me at work. When I saw his hands start to move to my waist and start to lean forward I backed away. I watched his face as he had figured out what I had done. I laughed and left the break room smiling. Just as I got to my desk and Jay had just walked out of the break room Voight walked in. No doubt ready with our new case.

When Voight said we had to go undercover I looked over to see Jay smiling. He loved going undercover.  
"Open up Rev!" Jay said banging on our suspect Rev's door. We had been standing here for 5 minutes. I could hear Antonio say in my ear "Maybe Rev isn't home." Jay just kept going. Suddenly the next door neighbor came out of his apartment "Will you keep it down" the old man asked sounding annoyed. "Am I knocking on your door? No," Jay said "Then go back inside." Then Rev's door opened. Who was standing in his doorway was defiantly not Rev. I just kept looking at the guy and jittering looking like a junkie who was going through withdrawals. I wasn't really paying attention to what anyone was saying then I noticed 2 things. 1) I had just caught a glimpse of something on the guys pants leg. Then I saw it again. Blood. 2) Jay had started pulling me into the apartment. That was one thing Voight was adamant about when he gave us instructions. Do not go into the room. I immediately tensed up and pulled Jay back to me and outside. "Lets come back when Rev's here" I said looking for an excuse.  
"You have been up my ass all day about scoring" Jay said looking at me confused.  
"I changed my mind" I said I little more forcefully. Finally he came in and came with me.

When we got back to the group I explained what I saw. It was decided the we would do a knock-and-talk to sort it all out. Everybody was walking up to the apartment from the cars when all of a sudden BANG BANG BANG! I didn't even have time to react before Jay was shoving me against the car. I was behind Jay and Jules was behind me when Voight yells "Get the long guns!" Almost instantly Jay, Antonio, and Olinksy run to the back to the car to get the long guns. We all move in and go in the apartment. I got to the bathroom to clear it where I find a body laying on the floor and the head in the sink. After the all clear we all go to stand in the living room to talk about what we found when there is a noise in the closet. Jules opens it and in it sits a 13 year old boy.

We are heading back to the district. We brought the kid with us to question and figure out what he knows. Antonio and Jules take the kids upstairs and I start to walk when Jay stops me. "I owe you one" he says. I start to think all the ways he can do that when I stop myself because I know he is being serious. I just settle for punching him in the shoulder and saying "That's why you have backup"

After our briefing on Pulpo and my ride with Voight everybody left to go check out this guy called Coop who was linked to Pulpo. As soon as Jay shot the lock off we stormed in. Laying on the floor was Coop. When we got back we were introduced to Adam Ruzek. _He is so new. Hope he can hack it._

As we were driving to the store to see who bought the burn phone Jay and I were talking with our usual banter. Nothing had really changed since we started dating about 2 months ago. He just got more protective when we were put in dangerous situations. And after work we go to one of our apartments and talk about our day and usually spend the night where ever we were. We had just pulled up to the store when I spotted 4 guys in the lot next to the store working on a car. They were staring at me. I new that stare. I got it often. That is the stare that pisses Jay off. One of the guys says something. I think it was his attempt at flirting. To me it was just rude. I just ignore him and walk away but I know Jay said something to him about it.

We were walking out of the store after we got the name and the picture we want. We are almost to the car when I hear a crack behind me and see the guy that had said something had tossed a beer bottle at me. _Real mature_. I looked over at Jay and saw his face. I knew that look. I just held out my hand as he handed me his gun and badge. I watched as he went over and fought with the guy._ He is over reacting but god is he hot when he is_. He soon walked back over to me and I handed him his suff and we got back in the car. When he shut the door and looked at me I gave him a quick peck him on the cheek. "What was that for" he asked surprised. I grinned and turned around and said "For being a great boyfriend"

We were all standing outside Shane Cameron's apartment waiting for Jules and Antonio who were upstairs to see if Shane was upstairs. As we were waiting the other Lieutenant **(could not remember his name**) got out of his car with his unit and came up to Voight. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell Voight was getting pissed. I then saw him pick up his radio and say "Pull back target could be upstairs" There wasn't a response. Instead there was a loud BANG! "OFFICER DOWN!" I heard Antonio yell in the radio. _Oh god_ is all I thought when I saw Jules laying on the floor with blood coming from her next. Jay had stayed outside and then I see our car fly by the door and I know he is going after Pulpo. _Be safe_ I think. I then help load Jules in the ambulance and ride with her holding her hand telling her it will be okay.  
All of a sudden all I hear is...Beeep...

Now I am laying in bed with Jay at my apartment. It is around 3 in the morning but I cant sleep. I just keep hearing the beep on Jules heart monitor. When we had got to my place I just broke down on Jay. I knew he was upset to but he had lost friends in combat before and he had his ways of dealing with it. I had never lost any of my close friends before. He had just held me and comforted me until my sobs had stopped. He had fallen asleep maybe an hour ago. I was happy he had went to sleep. It gave me time to think and reflect on what had happened. I had thought that cops under Voight were indestructible. I was wrong. Now all I can do is worry about it being Jay one day. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. Then I get scared that maybe one day it will be me. I start to freak out in my head a little bit when I feel Jay move closer to me and wrap his arm around my waist. Then I know. We will be fine, we will look after each other and always protect each other.

* * *

**Well that is my story from my the first episode. All I really did was take all the scenes with Erin and Jay in them and twist them some. At the end of all the chapters I think I will add a part about when then get home. Please review this and tell me what you think so I can fix something in this chapter so I don't make the same one in the next chapter. And please go and read my other story Knight in Shining Kevlar.**


	2. Wrong Side Of The Bars

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy with school and trying not to fail math. That is working out rather unsuccessfully. It also took me so long because I usually re watch the episode and then I write out the story and then type it. So it is a really lengthy process. I don't mind though because I love to write. Oh and the lines will separate the different scenes. Here is the new chapter from episode 2. Review please.**

* * *

I had to go and tell Jules family that she wouldn't be coming home. I had never thought about the kids answering the door. I immediately asked for their dad, not wanting them to see the look on my face and ask where there mom was. I was relieved for a short time when Jules husband came to the door. All I could say was "Jules..." I couldn't finish the sentence. He must have understood the look on my face because he just shut the door, came outside, hugged me and cried. As I hugged him I just kept thinking_ I hope me or Jay ever have to go through this_

* * *

As me and Jay were driving to the location to meet the team, our usual fun and exciting banter wasnt floating through th air. With Jules Dying and Diego getting kidnapped I was emotionally drained. "I dont know how Antonio is dealing with all this. If I had a kid out there I would be incoherent" I said blankly staring at the road ahead.

I could feel Jay look at me and take my hand "And I would be right there next to you helping you through it"

I just looked at him. I knew he would always be there for me when he was my partner, but know that we were dating that had just reinforced my previous thoughts.

* * *

Me and Jay were sitting outside the entrance of the warehouse waiting to hear the next move. Before I can even think of anything I hear Voight say across the radio in his gruff tone "Go Go Go"

We immediantly rune out of the car and to the door of the warehouse. I put my hand on Jay's arm letting him know I have his back. We move down a hallway for a while before it goes out into diffrent directions. Jay motions for us to split up and I move to go down the right hallway. I am almost past one of the coloums when I feel something hit my head and I fall to the ground.

As I sit up I see our suspect run down the hall. I grab my radio groaning at the throbbing pain radiating from my head "Suspect on foot out the southwest side of the warehouse" I know sooner or later Jay will coming running up to me asking me if I'm okay.

* * *

As Im walking out of the warehouse he rushes up to me. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" he asks pointing my head down so he can look at the knot I can already feel forming on my forehead.

I just brush his hand away telling him Im okay even though I am getting a major headache already not doubt from the blow to the head. All I want to do is find Diego. He argus with me for a good 5 minutes wanting me to fo to the hospital. I finally compromise and tell him I will get checked out by the parmedics on scence. The verdict is that I have a slight concussion and the only side effects are that I will most likely get a headache and might experaiance some vomiting.

As we are walking back to rejoin the unit Jay pulls me to the side of the building where nobody can see us and pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank god your okay" I hear him say into my hair.

I look at him and grab his hands and look straight into his eyes and say "Nothing is going to happen to me."

I can tell he is still worried because in the course to walking the about 30 feet to the rest of the unit he asks me a total of 10 times if im sure im okay. "Im fine," I say brushing him off "just a headache but I will feel ten times better when we get Diego back and we nail Puilpo to the wall"

I can feel Jay smirk and mumble "That's my girl"

* * *

We are going through CI files in the tech room. As I look at the pictures I just keep thinking how this used to be me. It still would be if Voight hadn't pulled me off the streets. I hear Voight speak and it pulls me out of my thoughts. He pulls me and Jay aside and tells us to go scope out sights for a possible trade.

When we get to one of the spots Jay is pointing out possible sniper spots and im drawing them out, I could tell by his body language something was off and he wanted to say something to me.

Then he looks at me and asks nervously "Can I ask you something"

I just nod still focusing on drawing, then he says something that pulls me out of my thoughts "I saw your file. As one of Voight's CI's"

All I can do is just look up at him. I had never really told him anything about my past except that Voight had saved me and he had never pushed it any further. I hoped he never would. My past was the biggest thing I was ashamed of and hated about myself.

I started to explain everything to him. From my dad going to jail, to my mom the junkie, to myself and the drugs, and how Voight saved me and got me clean. I was almost in tears when I was finished. I hated my past and hoped that this day would never come when I would have to explain it even though I new in the back of my head that this day would come.

I looked up at Jay. He hadnt said anything through the whole story. I was waiting for him to bolt and run but then he said something I hadnt expected, "I guess I owe Voight"

I looked at him confused. He must have saw my confused look because he started to elaborate, " If Voight didnt save you then you wouldnt have became a cop. We wouldnt have met and started dating and I couldnt have done this" and with that he cupped my cheeks and kissed me. It was caring and sweet. It took all of me not to breakdown and cry. He didnt even care about my history. For that I was grateful. My biggest fear was that he would find out about my history and breakup with me and I honestly dont know if I could have handle that.

When we pulled apart I looked at him and asked "So you dont think less of me?"

He looked at me shocked and then started laughing "If anything I think you are stronger than I ever thought you were." He then wrapped his arm around me and gave me a side hug as we headed back to the car. As we were walking back the only thing that crossed my mind was_ I defiantly have a keeper_

* * *

When we got to Union Station we all fanned out to look for Diego. I walked outside to check the departing buses, and thats when I saw him. Diego was getting on a bus with an older man headed for Indianapolis. I pulled out my radio and radioed in what I found. Voight immediate response was to wait there. I looked around nervously as the last of the passengers were starting to board. I was not losing Diego. So I did the first thing that popped into my head.

I get on the bus

* * *

When I sat down I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Voight telling him I was on the bus and had eyes on Diego. I then sent Jay a text telling him where I was and that I loved him. A few seconds passed before I got a text back from Jay "Be safe and I love you to" it read. I just sat back in my seat and smiled ready for whatever was about to happen.

* * *

I had been on the bus for about 15 minutes when I saw the driver talking into her earpiece. My phone then vibrated in my pocket. "10 min" it read from Voight.

Not soon after did we start having engine trouble and I understood the plan. "We are having engine trouble folks. A backup bus will be here to take you on your way shortly" said the driver. I would never be happier to get off a bus.

* * *

It was over. We got Diego out and he was safe. Voight gave us all permission to go straight home and that we would deal with the paperwork in the morning. As everybody got in their cars and I was walking to our car I looked down at my hands. They were still shaking. I tossed Jay the keys which was unusual because I never let him drive. He gave me a worried look but didn't ask any questions as we slid into the car. As I shut the car door and pit my head against the car window I finally let the exhaustion overtake me and I fell asleep.

* * *

I new we had arrived home when I felt Jay's hand on my arm. "Wake up baby" I heard him say sweetly.

I got up and headed for his apartment. Apparently he had seen how tired I was because he just took us to his place since it was closer. As I walked in his living room I took off my shoes and fell onto his couch. I had spent so many nights here I had an accumilation of clothes here so we wouldnt have to worry about that.

I could hear Jay in the kitchen. Soon he walked back in with 2 beers in his hand and handed me one. He knew me all to well. I was hoping he wouldn't ask any questions. I was exhausted and my head was killing me. He apparently could tell I wasn't up for much because he just asked if I wanted to watch a movie. All I did was nod and he got up to put a movie in. He soon settled back next to me and I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't even make it past the previews.

* * *

**There it is, the Wrong Side of the Bars chapter. As you probably noticed I did add a few scenes that I wished would happen. Review and tell me if you liked them or not. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Author note

I know I haven't update in awhile and Im sorry. School just got out yesterday so I have more time to write. I have been trying to find a website that would let me watch the 3rd episode again so I could review all the scenes but I cant find one. I am sorry for the long wait and I don't know when it will be that I find another website. So thanks for reading and I hope to post again soon.


	4. Chin Check

**Thank you so much Kelon for giving me that website! It was a life saver. But school is out and that means more time for writing. In this chapter I did cut a few scenes like where they were interrogating the victims wife and the part with Severide. There will be no Lindsay and Severide in this story. No way! So here is Chin Check and thank you again Kelon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Chicago PD or characters.**

* * *

As Jay and I were walking in we could hear Ruzek talking to Olinsky about his upcoming wedding.

"Does that mean you've set a date?" I asked being noisy

"Today's the 21st so 2 weeks from today" Ruzek replied

I could feel Jay pause momentarily behind me "Oh crap today's the 21st" he sighed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked getting worried.

He looked at me like there was something on his mind, "Oh nothing" he replied blankly.

* * *

We were sitting in the car quietly waiting outside the house waiting for something to happen.

I'm looking out of my camera when I see a man come around the corner heading for the door wearing a yellow hoodie with the hood pulled around his head. "We have company" I say over the radio I feel Jay tense next to me ready for action.

I watch as Jay picks up his binoculars looking towards the door. I turn back looking to the door. We are watching as the mystery man pulls out a gun from his jacket and before I can say anything I hear Jay yell "GUN!" Then we duck our heads as bullets come out of the door hitting and killing our mystery man.

We jump out of the car following Voight and Antonio. When we get into the house we see Ruzek shot the guy that had caused all this and was going for his gun again. I refocus on clearing the house after Ruzek shoots the offender. I watch as Jay tries to help save the guy Ruzek shot. I see Ruzek has this blank and distant look on his face and then I remember this is the first guy that he has ever shot.

* * *

I was so tired and a little pissed off by the time I got out of my car and made my way up to my apartment. I couldn't believe Justin kissed me and thought we would be anything. I debated telling Jay about it when I decided not to. I still didn't know what had bothered him this morning and he really didn't have anything to worry about with me and Justin.

As I unlocked my door and stepped in my house I noticed 2 things. 1) I was really tired. 2) It was really quiet. _Jay should be home by now _I thought to myself. As I walked through the living room and into my kitchen there was still no sign of Jay. _Maybe he went out_ I thought, _No he would have texted and asked if I wanted to come along._ When I got to my kitchen and saw a plate of food and a note on the island I knew I was going to get my answer.

**Hey Babe,**

**Didn't know when you would be home or if you had eaten so I went ahead and made you dinner.**

**I don't if I will be awake or not when you get home and if I am already asleep im sorry.**

**Love you,**

**Jay**

I smiled as I read the note. I then looked at the clock on the stove to see it read 1:30 a.m. I defiantly wouldn't blame him if he was asleep after the day we had.

I ate some of the dinner that he made and went into our bedroom to see that he was curled up in bed asleep. _He is really cute when he is asleep_ I thought. I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I came back out in one of Jay's shirts and crawled into bed next to him. I guess he felt the slight shift of the bed because he lifted up his arm and pulled me against him.

"Goodnight I love you" he said in a voice where I could tell he was still half asleep.

"I love you to" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know it is shorter than the others but there wasn't a lot of scenes with the two of them in this episode. And I will update tomorrow with another chapter. Please leave a review on your way.**


	5. Now Is Always Temporary

**Thank you guys so much for following and adding my story to your favorites. I mean 8 favorites and 32 followers! That is amazing! That is what makes me keep wanting to write. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Voight and I sped to the house of Dean Masters to meet up with the rest of the unit. As we pulled up I could see everybody suited up and ready for action. Antonio and Voight started briefing us on Dean and we got ready to go.

We got to the door. Voight tried to talk him into opening the door so we could talk and do this peacefully but he didnt want to do it the easy way. So we did it the hard way which consisted of Jay shooting the lock off the door with the shotgun.

As we enterd the house we could see Masters pull a girl into the living room with a gun to her head. Everybody was yelling and screaming and pointing guns at him yelling "Put your gun down!"

When I saw that that wasnt going to work I tried to talk him down. The more he told me the more I told him that I believed him and that I would try and help him.

I could feel Jay staring at me from behind. I knew that he was worried about me. I was the only one not pointing a gun at Masters and that put me in a vunerable postion but I knew that him nor anybody else in the unit that was there would let anything happen.

As Masters through me the girl I was hoping that this was all over. Then I heard him say "Im dead anyway."

I turned around hoping I could talk him down from what I knew he was thinking. Before I could even utter a word he had already pulled the trigger and killed himself.

* * *

Me and Jay were sitting on the stairs in the living room at Masters house. Or what used to be Masters house. I didn't know what Jay was thinking about but I could guess it was probably the same thing I was.

I couldn't get the picture of Masters blowing his head off right in front of me out of my head. Then the 'What ifs' start flowing through my head._ Maybe if I tried to talk him down sooner. Maybe I should have seen it coming._ I knew I had to stop thinking this way.

I was still thinking about it when Antonio came by and offered to talk to me and Jay about it if we needed to. After he had walked away me and Jay looked at each other and I could tell we had been thinking the same thing. I didn't really like opening up to people and if there was anybody I was going to talk about it with it would be Jay.

* * *

Me and Jay were walking around the front of the ware house to see if anybody was outside.

"Quiet out front" I heard him radio in to the team

The next thing we heard was Voight say "Were going in"

When Jay popped the locks off the door we all stormed in guns ready.

We were taking heavy fire as soon as they spotted us. I was behind crates with Voight shooting at Ward and one of his accomplices. I saw the guy that I was shooting out duck and run out of the room.

"I got Ward" I heard Voight say as he took of after Ward

"And I got this one" I replied yelling over the gunfire

I followed my suspect to what looked like a storage room. I was about to walk around the corner when I felt a pain come into my side and saw that my suspect had rammed me in the side with a cart.

He then pushed me against the wall and started to fight with me. In the process of fighting him I must have dropped my weapon. It didn't really matter though because with one quick elbow to the nose he was down on the ground.

* * *

We were all standing around and talking after we had caught everybody and Ruzek was laying on the pile of money smiling.

"Hey Lindsey take a picture for me" Ruzek said laughing

"Yor crazy you know that" I said

I laughed at him and only when a shooting pain when up my side did I remember my ribs still hurt like hell. Jay must have seen the pained look on my face and walked up to me.

"Hey, you okay" He asked me with a worried expression

I was about to say I was fine when he moved his hand up my side onto my ribs and I winced and backed away from him.

"Dont you dare tell me your fine because based on that reaction your not. What happened?" he said going for the hem of my shirt and I swatted his hand away.

"My guy just ran into my side with a cart is all. No big deal" I said still swatting his hand away.

"If its not big deal then let me see." I didn't have time to swat his hand away. Only then did I see the huge black and blue bruise on my side. By his reaction I saw that he saw it to. "God Erin why didn't you say anything. We should take you to the hospital to get an x-ray."

"No!" I quickly said. He knew I hated hospitals.

"We need to see if anything is broken" he said being persistent. I know he was doing it because he cared but I was really not in the mood to go to the hospital.

"Why don't you just check for me? And only then if anything is broken will I go to the hospital" I replied coming up with something that I thought he would agree to. I knew that he could poke around to see if anything was broken based on his medical training from the military.

"Fine" I heard him sigh before he picked up my shirt with one hand and started poking around my ribs with his other hand. God did it hurt like hell. I was so glad when he was finished. "Okay nothings broken just really bruised and your probably going to be in pain for a while and most likely get a headache from the pain. So lets get you home and put some ice on your ribs." He said taking my hand.

I was more than ready to go home when I realized I still had something to take care of. I still had to deal with Nadia.

"Umm how about I just meet you back at my place. I have something to take care of first" I could see that he was slightly disappointed when I didn't want to go straight home to take care of my ribs.

With a head nod and a kiss he was in his car and on the way to my house.

* * *

When I got home from dealing with Nadia my ribs were in more pain then they were in before. So went I got home I went straight to the couch and sat next to where Jay had been sitting when I walked in.

"How are your ribs" He asked

"They hurt like hell and my headache doesn't feel much better" I said as I started to get into a comfortable position for my ribs and to lay on Jay.

"Well before you go and get all comfortable let me go get an icepack for your ribs and some Tylenol for the pain and your headache" He said getting up

In a few seconds he returned with everything I needed including a blanket from my room. I took the medicine with some water and he the glass on the coffee table and laid back down so I could lay on him and he gently placed the blanket over us and the ice on my ribs.

"Thanks" I said appreciating the way he took care of me.

"Your welcome. I love you." He said with a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you to. Hey do you just want to lay out here and watch TV tonight. I don't really feel like getting up." I said hoping he would be okay with it. I really didn't feel like moving seeing as that I had found a pretty comfortable position where I wasn't hurting my ribs that much and I was enjoying laying on Jay.

"Anything you want" He replied sweetly and with another kiss to the top of my head

I smiled continent with the day. Even though I was in pain and today had been a kind of bad day at work I had started the day and was ending the day with the man I loved. I didn't know how this could have gotten any better.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I kind of made up my own scene that I wished would have happened. Review and tell me if you liked it or not. And with the scene at the end of every chapter im not going to end any of the chapter with them having sex or anything like that. I am 15 and I don't really want to write about that and don't really believe that I can. So if you were waiting on that to happen its not going to. **

**Now on a positive note thanks for reading and leave a review please!**


End file.
